notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Trinyvale Episode 2: Sunken Secrets
Sunken Secrets is the second episode of the Trinyvale Campaign. Welcome back to Trinyvale! The adventure continue as Retrieval Team 22 heads to the open sea in search of the the second Ginnarak crystal. Jens perfects a sentimental dance move, Onyx makes a new friend and Nyack gets increasingly stickier. Plot Synopsis We join in with Retrieval Team 22 as they travel to the pristine sandy beaches of the Wezzerine coast, where Blavin Blandfoot awaits them for their next mission. Boarding a guilded sloop, they venture into the Saldin Sea in search of the second crystal. Immediately Nyack expresses his distaste for the sea, while Jens tricks him and Onyx into believing their are angry sea Gorillas. Jens successfully steals 1 gp from his baby half-brother (who now has nine), but soon after gives it back, Nyack believing he now has 11 pieces of gold. After making drinks for 2/3 of the team, he asks Sloopert, the captain, to clean it Nyack's vomit, much to the eagerness of the captain. Blavin, who is only wearing swim trunks and a tight fitting robe, briefs the mission: a second crystal has been detected, deep into the ruins of a former temple of Nullar. He informs them the former team of monks had acquired it, but that they lost contact, and their ship was presumed sank, as the SS Blavin takes off into the sky. Soon after, they descend to the cloud-like landmass below, a soft ground that feels like "a boulder under a sleeping bag". They approach the SS Sunkiller, their intended destination, and encounter some Woolybugs, soft moth like creatures that clump together to form soft clouds, after Onyx kicks a strange looking cloud. A bout of confusion hits the entire team in the middle of the fight, causing Nyack to attack his big baby brother, who believes it is his headless, dead father. Onyx almost hits Nyack, and some Woolybugs attack Jens. They defeat the Woolybugs, then inspect the ship some. They find this ship to be formerly in control of a sect of monks called the 'Nullarian Monks', who go on pilgrimages to the ancient temples of Nullar on the continent of Ginnarak for ancient relics to study and classify. After Onyx spies some dead bodies in the captain's quarters, the team boards the ship and finds the Sinner's Mark, which Onyx already has on her ribcage as a tattoo. Jens attempts to challenge a dead body to a duel, then the team finds some graffiti, a message from 'Z': "Wow, this is a real messed up scene. Oof, what happened here? Haha LOL, I'm honestly not a huge fan of heights, so I'm gonna let you all handle this one. Uh, good luck, sweeties. XOXO. - Z" Jens continues beating a dead corpse until a small purple stone falls out of their hand. Onyx collects it, discovering it to be a memo stone. A message recorded it reports in from 'Draper', expositing to the team that the ship has collected the crystal and some 'do-hickey' and are on route to Blavin, but the message cuts out when the ship is attacked by the 'Dre-'. The team journeys on into the ship, where Onyx finds an Automaton, and Nyack slips on some jam when trying to slap the corpse. Otto, the automated first mate, is awoken. They find another memo stone that tells the team the code for Otto, 22739, which the team uses to unlock him. They then feed him jam and Butterfinger Beebees, an attempt that proves to be fruitless, as Auto desired arcane power. Otto retells them that the Dread Horizon accosted the ship, and that the captain retreated to her quarters with the Ginnarak crystal and the REDACTED ''do-hickey. They then fold up Otto into a keychain, but get him right back out to get the code for the door to the captain's quarters. After that fruitless attempt, they go below deck to figure out more information. There, they find a large hole in the ship, and a severed hand holding a cutlass with the Sinner's Mark upon it. They find some Nullarian Time Daggers, and continue up to the Crews Quarters. A third memo stone exposites that the Captain had a secret item, that she did not want to share, and put in the freezer. They then say that they searched the freezer, and only found the captain's frozen spinach and the speaker's cheat day ice cream, right before the speaker gets stabbed. Onyx speaks with her crystal flail to give reverence to a fallen monk, and she hears a whispering, demonic voice say: "Yes. Yes, the chaos. Everything's spinning. This beautiful white plane, painted red, painted red with blood. Painted red with blood! HAHAHAHAHA!" (soon after being accused of being a smoker) "Got a light?" They then tie up some corpses and investigate the frozen spinach mentioned in the memo stone. After performing quick dental surgery on Otto with some arcane batteries, they find another memo stone, which contains the captain recording her spoken sexy fan-fic about a mortal living with the three gods. In it, the phrase "Open this door" is said by the captain, which the team uses to open the door to the captain's quarters. 'TO BE CONTINUED' Trivia The captain, Sloopert, appears to have worked with Blavin before this. He also appears to have been a huge fan of Jens Lyndell's father, Laslik, even recognizing his signature dance when performed by Jens. Otto is not the first Automaton in the NADDPOD podcast universe, as Number Juan from Ezry was introduced long before. When you crit with a Nullarian Time Dagger, the enemy loses a turn. When you roll a 19, they are inflicted with slow. Quotes "I trust not the wavy blue ground." - ''Nyack "If you fight every duel like it is your last, one day it will be, brother." ''- Nyack'' Production/Sound Effects/Music Produced by Marissa Melnyk (@MarsMel) Sound Design by Daniel Ramos (www.TheDanielRamos.com) Trinyvale Intro and Outro music composed by Emily Axford External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NAD&DP Subreddit Thread Category:Trinyvale Campaign Episodes